


Come here boy

by Sylkelith



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylkelith/pseuds/Sylkelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven e inexperto profesor Jensen comienza su trayectoria profesional en un instituto en la ciudad de Boston, ajeno a todas las experiencias que le esperan en su interior y las cuáles todas y cada una de ellas tiene nombre propio. Y unos preciosos ojos azules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here boy

**Author's Note:**

> Esta va a ser la primera vez que publique algo, que por cierto, he conseguido terminar de escribir. Para mi es todo un récord y siendo sincera, cuando comencé no estaba muy segura de qué acabaría por salir. Algo que mereciera la pena leer y en lo que invertir el tiempo.
> 
> Para vuestra desgracia mi locura por Misha Collins no conoce límites y aquí está el resultado. Sólo espero no provocaros un daño irreparable y que paséis un buen rato -já- leyendo esta cosa que ha parido mi transtornada cabecita.

—… y Williams. Bien —cierra el cuaderno que contiene las listas de los alumnos a los que imparte clase en el centro y lo aparta a un lado, guardando el bolígrafo que ha utilizado para ello en el bolsillo de su camisa. Rápidamente saca de su maletín una carpeta de color azul en la que lleva un montoncito de folios perfectamente agrupados—. Tendréis dos horas desde el momento en que yo diga —anuncia. Folios en mano, camina a paso ligero entre los pasillos que forman los pupitres mientras deja uno sobre cada mesa boca abajo—. Leed bien las preguntas y razonadlas. No hay ningún ejercicio que no hayamos visto en clase y todos valen lo mismo: 1,25 puntos. —esquiva con gracia las mochilas que hay tiradas por el suelo al tiempo que echa un ojo a las mesas, por si acaso, mientras continúa con la explicación—. No olvidéis poner el nombre en todos los folios que utilicéis y, por supuesto, en el examen. Examen anónimo, no tiene nota. Podéis hacer las preguntas en el orden que queráis, pero aseguraos de que están correctamente enumeradas porque ante la duda, pregunta nula —tan sólo le queda la última fila, al lado de las ventanas. Tiene que darse prisa, pero sin olvidarse de nada para que no haya lugar a equívocos—. El examen se hace a bolígrafo. A ser posible azul o negro. En ningún caso rojo. Para resolver vuestras dudas levantad la mano y yo iré a vuestra mesa. Nada de hablar en el examen. Y por supuesto, je... —sonríe más para sí mismo que para la clase que sigue atenta su trayectoria a través del aula. Quizás en busca de un descuido para realizar una consulta de última hora al compañero de al lado. Pero no es su día de suerte, pues parece que el Sr. Ackles tiene ojos en la nuca—. Sobra decir que al que pille en acto de caridad o mirando cualquier cosa que no sea su examen, tendrá una cita conmigo en junio, ¿verdad? —ante el inesperado ultimátum, se escucha un murmullo al fondo del aula, acompañado de algunas risas, que no tarda en acallar. No es muy dado a las bromas, pero puede notar en el ambiente lo tensos que están los chicos y un poco de alegría nunca viene mal—. Bien, —carraspea un momento y endurece el tono para recomponer la compostura e imponer silencio. Se dirige de nuevo a su mesa y se sitúa delante de ella, mirando atentamente a toda la clase en busca de cualquier detalle que haya podido pasársele por alto. Mientras él repartía los exámenes, los alumnos han ido pasándose unos folios con su firma estampada en ellos para realizar los ejercicios y de paso, evitar sorpresas. Se asegura de que todos tienen al menos dos y una vez comprueba que todo está en orden, mira su reloj de muñeca y alza la vista una vez más al resto de la clase que espera atentamente su señal— dadle la vuelta al folio. Podéis empezar.

—¡¡Perdón!! ¿S-… se puede?

¿…Cómo que si se puede? Claro, ¿cómo iba él a tener un examen normal? Si no pagas la novatada no tiene gracia, ¿verdad? Bendita fuera su suerte.

Los sudores fríos no tardaron en iniciar su labor y su cuello estaba rígido mirando hacia la puerta, que parecía haberse abierto por arte de magia. No tenía ni idea de quién o qué había interrumpido su clase, pero de allí no salía entero. No tenía muy claro si él o lo que quiera que hubiese entrado.

Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que sus ojos llevaban, al menos, un par de segundos observando, pudo ver a un joven de aspecto un tanto sospechoso, incluso teniendo en consideración el lugar donde se encontraban, que acababa de irrumpir en el aula. No de la forma más apropiada, desde luego y absolutamente toda la clase, incluido el Sr. Ackles, clavó la mirada en el muchacho que trataba de recobrar el aliento y recolocar ese rebelde flequillo lejos de su frente, a espera de una respuesta por parte del profesor para poder pasar. Con casi medio cuerpo dentro ya, sostenía todavía el pomo en un vano intento de prudencia y educación por haber interrumpido la clase. Y no una cualquiera; el primer examen de matemáticas del curso bajo la instrucción de Jensen Ross Ackles. Profesor interino del curso académico 1991/1992 de Northfield Mount Hermon H.S.

O lo que es lo mismo, el nuevo que pringará gustoso por todos. Jensen se negaba a comenzar su trabajo en aquel centro con esa mentalidad, pero los rumores de pasillo hablaban por sí solos.

Con gesto apresurado y los ojos más imposiblemente azules que Jensen verá probablemente en esta vida, el joven decidió utilizar lo obvio de su torpeza en su favor para obtener al menos una respuesta por parte del facultativo y así tratar de salir lo más airoso posible de la situación. O por lo menos conseguir que todos dejaran de mirarle como si fuera un león que ha aterrizado en pleno crucero.

—Lo siento. Es que se me ha hecho tarde... ¿Puedo pasar?

Jensen simplemente no daba crédito a la cara que el figura en cuestión le estaba echando al asunto y por unos segundos se quedó quieto en el sitio, procesando las palabras que salían de boca de esa especie de gremlin que acababa de dejarle en una situación bastante incómoda. Dirigió una ligera mirada a los alumnos y éstos, obedientemente, volvieron a su examen. Se acercó hasta la puerta sin perder de vista, en la medida de lo que le fuera posible, al resto de la clase y con voz ronca intentó poner remedio a la situación.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —murmuró. Cualquiera que lo escuchara hablar así pensaría que iba a recibir la paliza de su vida como poco. Su voz era un hilo tenso. Muy tenso.

—Misha Collins —respondió con el mismo tono, pero al contrario que Jensen, en absoluta tranquilidad.

El joven profesor notaba como su paciencia se extinguía a velocidad de motor quemando gasolina. El resto de la clase fingió estar haciendo su examen, pero era obvio que no estaba siendo así. Jensen volvió a girar la vista hacia el resto y una vez logró su objetivo, devolvió la mirada al chaval.

—No recuerdo haberte visto en mis clases en las dos semanas que llevamos de curso, —dijo empleando el mismo tono utilizado anteriormente. Sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del otro, se inclinó levemente hacia delante, colgando los pulgares en los anillos del pantalón por donde pasaba el cinturón, usándolos así como agarre y dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna, mientras la otra permanecía ligeramente flexionada. ¿Acaso se caía? Un poco mareado si se encontraba... Otra cosa no, pero si el crío en cuestión fuera uno de sus alumnos, lo recordaría. Al menos esos lagos azules… Además, ¿quién coño se llama Misha? ¿Lo tomaba por imbécil o qué? Parpadeó un par de veces y tras un leve suspiro, continuó—. ¿No te habrás equivocado de aula? —a pesar de ello no se dejó llevar por la situación y trató de ser cortés, en la medida de lo que la situación le permitiese.

—No. Lo que pasa es que no he podido venir estas dos semanas —aclaró—. Pero me llamó un col-… un compañero y me dijo que ya se había puesto una fecha de examen y… —el muchacho siguió con su explicación ajeno a la mirada de estupefacción que iba tomando forma en la cara de Jensen. Cualquiera en su misma situación hubiera pedido perdón mil veces y habría salido volando de allí, pero el pobre infeliz no parecía estar dándose cuenta de que sus palabras y el tono empleado para ellas al dirigirse a un profesor, no eran los más adecuados dada la situación. De hecho, lo correcto habría sido no entrar. Ni siquiera llamar. O eso, o era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba pasando de listo y le daba absolutamente igual, lo cual era todavía peor—. Como usted sabrá, a un examen no se puede faltar a no ser que se acompañe de un justificante médico y no es el caso —Jensen, en perdón de la expresión que utilizó para autodefinir su estado de ánimo, estaba _flipando_. ¿Le estaba echando el discurso un crío que se había, literalmente, colado en su clase?

El muchacho le miró desconcertado por un momento ante el silencio recibido. Para su suerte Jensen reaccionó en el momento justo e intentó por todos los medios mantener la calma. Se dirigió a su mesa, mirándole de reojo para que lo siguiera y sacó de nuevo su cuaderno en busca del _ejemplar_ que esperaba a su lado observando detenidamente todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio sin ningún tipo de reparo al hacerlo. ¿Cuándo había cerrado la puerta?

—A ver… Collins me has dicho, ¿no? —decidió seguir empleando el mismo tono autoritario con la esperanza de mantenerse en esa línea y no perder los nervios, mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista. Quizás con la esperanza de no encontrarlo y poder mandarle al despacho del Jefe de Estudios.

—Así es —contestó sin apartar la mirada de las copias del examen que Jensen se había quedado en su mesa. Siempre hacía un par de más por si acaso. El profesor se percató y sin molestarse en disimular, ya que el microbio en cuestión tampoco se tomaba dichas molestias, le dio la vuelta a los folios haciendo que le mirase. Por fin. ¿Pero cómo se le podía echar a la vida tanta cara?

—No has venido a ninguna de mis clases, Collins, —reprochó Jensen sin el más mínimo amago por disimular su cabreo—. ¿y pretendes que te haga un examen? ¿Para qué, exactamente? —el no solía ser desagradable con sus alumnos y de hecho debido a su simpatía y excesiva preocupación, según algunos de sus compañeros, por la calidad del aprendizaje de sus alumnos, los rumores de pasillo tanto entre alumnos como entre los profesores decían que era un _profe super enrollao_. Pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba otra que ponerse _en plan tirano_.

De todos modos no pareció servirle de mucho.

—Su trabajo es impartir clase y evaluar —espetó en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que al menos las dos primeras filas lo hubiesen escuchado. Con el ceño fruncido, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una mirada de… ¿reproche? El chaval le miraba desde la altura que le otorgaba el otro al encontrarse sentado en su mesa. Lo cual se daba un aspecto bastante arrogante—. Déjeme hacer el examen que me corresponde _,_ —enfatizó— y luego usted dirá —sentenció al fin. Así. Tal cual. Si Jensen pensaba que el crío estaba siendo demasiado descarado, ahora ese adjetivo se le quedaba corto.

El pobre profesor comenzaba a sentir vergüenza ajena de lo increíblemente impertinente que estaba resultando ser el mocoso. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues el muchacho cogió uno de los dos exámenes que quedaban encima de su mesa más un par de folios y se los tendió, manteniendo en todo momento la misma fachada. Jensen permaneció por un momento confuso sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La ausencia de pudor y vergüenza que derrochaba ese chico le hizo recordar vagamente sus años de instituto. Toda una odisea, pese a la severidad de los profesores. Y ahora la estaba viviendo de nuevo, pero desde el otro lado. Lo cual era mucho peor.

—¿Me los firma hoy o mañana, señor? —apremió. ¿Pero quién coño era el niñato este y de dónde diablos había salido?

Completamente anonadado y ahora, gracias a él, un poco mareado, pasó por alto las licencias que se estaba tomando por su cuenta para evitar una escena que no merecían el resto de alumnos que continuaban pendientes de todo y le cogió los dos folios sin demasiada delicadeza, garabateando su firma en ellos, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento. No daba crédito. Es que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él en su primer examen oficial? ¿A quién había atropellado para merecer semejante castigo venido en forma de geek angelical?

El chaval alzó una ceja y luego negó levemente mientras se dirigía a la mesa más cercana que se encontraba libre, soltando un sonoro suspiro en el proceso. Jensen no perdió detalle del chico durante el breve trayecto. Vestía una camiseta de Mickey Mouse en tonos grises, camisa de cuadros rojos, pantalones vaqueros negros semi-rotos y que debían de ser tres tallas más de las que correspondía a ese cuerpecillo y cubierto con una chaqueta de pana marrón con varios bolsillos. ¿De dónde se habría escapado para llevar esos pelos de gallinero? ¿Lo habría peinado una manada de gatos hambrientos o qué?

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un… ¿eso podía ser considerado _bolígrafo_? ¿Se había encontrado con un accidente de camino y lo había rescatado de entre los escombros? Dios. Demasiadas preguntas a las que quizá nunca hallaría respuesta. Después del examen se tomaría un café muuuuuy largo acompañado de un-… más bien un par de analgésicos. En menos de 10 minutos había sido atacado por la jaqueca que ni en sus últimos años de carrera había padecido.

Suerte que la clase había sido consecuente y se estaba dedicando al examen y no a la feria ambulante que acababa de entrar en el aula. Por esa parte debía estar agradecido. Richard y Rob estaban callados y centrados en lo que él esperaba que fuera el examen, así que por el momento poco más podría alterarle. Eran los alumnos más revoltosos de la clase y si ellos estaban tranquilos, confiaba en que el resto siguiera el mismo camino.

 

Con excepción del numerito organizado por el _Sr. TengoMásLeyesQueLaConstitución,_ el examen transcurrió con normalidad y por suerte, no tuvo que llamar la atención a nadie. Atendió unas cuantas dudas y alentó en murmullos a los nerviosos con algún que otro comentario esperanzador cuando se atascaban en cosas tontas. Le sabría muy mal tener que tener pendiente, a dos semanas de haber comenzado las clases, a alguno de sus alumnos para los finales de junio. Era una buena clase, considerando la edad que tenían y la época de su vida por la que estaban atravesando y tampoco quería empezar mal su primer año como docente.

Se paseaba entre las mesas, dando vueltas por la clase y echando ligeros vistazos a las mesas. Pasó un par de veces por al lado del bichejo protestón, pero no podía ver muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Tampoco quería que se le notara demasiado su curiosidad y muchísimo menos que el desgraciado se diera cuenta y le soltara alguna perla. Por lo poco que había tratado con él, era lo mínimo que cabría esperarse.

 

 

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final del examen, empezaron los suspiros y las prisas de última hora. Jensen no quería fallos de ese estilo.

—Quince minutos. Ni uno más. Id acabando y comprobad que todas las hojas llevan puesto el nombre. —poco a poco los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse e iban dejando su examen en la esquina superior derecha de su escritorio, saliendo a continuación del aula. Jensen recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la pizarra y tomó asiento en su mesa, en la que permanecería hasta que acabara el examen. Algunos le dirigían una mirada, otros una sonrisa y otros tantos algún comentario zalamero con la esperanza de que fuera compasivo corrigiendo.

Él en cambio, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír para sus adentros.

—No me mires con esa cara, Jared. Si te ha salido bien no tienes de qué preocuparte —trató de tranquilizarlo. Uno de sus alumnos, especialista en miradas de cachorro perdido. A los que comenzaba a cogerles cariño los llamaba por su nombre de pila y Jared Padalecki, era uno de ellos.

—Sea bueno, Sr. Ackles. Por favor —imploró por última vez el joven antes de coger su mochila del suelo y salir del aula acompañado por otros tantos.

Jensen sonrió mientras revisaba por encima los exámenes y se aseguraba de que al menos a ninguno le faltara el nombre. Claro que sin querer también tuvo ocasión de comprobar fugazmente como algunos hacían gala de su inteligencia y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de resignación.

—… pero tampoco puedo hacer milagros, chicos —murmuró mientras emparejaba los folios y volvía a colocarlos en su lugar, intentando olvidar las barbaridades que había podido ver en tiempo récord.

Alzó la vista y comprobó que tan sólo quedaban dos. Julie y el _Osito Misha_. En serio: Misha.

Durante esos últimos tres minutos que quedaban para recoger, se dedicó a observar con especial atención a los dos alumnos que faltaban por entregar.

Sabía que Julie iba a ser de las últimas en hacerlo. Se atrevería a decir que era la alumna más aventajada de su clase y también era especialmente meticulosa a la hora de realizar cualquier trabajo. Lo último que quería era que cometiese un fallo tonto por las prisas de última hora.

En cuanto al otro… Bueno. ¿Para qué negar que había estado taladrándolo con la mirada, sin perder de vista al resto, durante todo el examen? Ese Mickey parecía estar vacilándole desde el pecho del elemento que se dedicaba a mirar al techo y de vez en cuando escribía cosas vagas en el folio sin esmerarse demasiado en la caligrafía, dejando grandes huecos entre un ejercicio y otro. Luego se llevaba el bolígrafo al final de la nariz y el labio superior, dejándolo así suspendido y haciendo que pusiera una mueca que a Jensen le recordaba a un lechal amamantándose de su madre en el rancho de sus padres.

¿Qué cabría esperar, después de todo? No había asistido a ninguna de sus clases y tenían matemáticas todos los días. ¿Pretendía ir de listillo presentándose el día del examen con sus aires de _TodoLoPuedo_ sin tener ni idea de nada? No podía aprovechar nada de lo que recordara del año pasado, si es que lo hacía, porque la materia que estaban viendo apenas tenía relación con nada de lo que hubiese dado en los últimos cinco años.

Sabía que suspendería, pero es que era lógico y normal. De hecho dos semanas no se recuperaban tan fácilmente. Tendría que hacer horas y trabajo extra y eso quería decir que él también debería quedarse después de que finalizara el horario lectivo. No le molestaba, siempre y cuando eso pudiera beneficiar al alumno en cuestión, pero es que en este caso… Bueno, ¿para qué negarlo? No le había caído en gracia, precisamente. Claro que debía ser imparcial, pues, como bien le habían enseñado y _amablemente_ recordado recientemente, él sólo estaba para evaluar los conocimientos expuestos de los alumnos. Nada más. Además…-

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Marcaba el final definitivo del examen.

Julie dio un último vistazo a las hojas asegurándose, en efecto, de que todas llevaran su nombre y miró al profesor al tiempo que se acercaba a paso ligero a su mesa, sonriéndole con timidez.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó, apartando un mechón de su pelo rojizo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Lo has repasado? —ignoró su disculpa. Él estaba allí para eso. No había nada por lo que pedir perdón.

—Sí… Creo —rió de nuevo, nerviosa.

—Venga. Que vas a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase —colocó el examen sobre los otros y se despidió de ella con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa. Ahora sólo quedaba el protestón de la segunda fila.

Adoptó una postura más erguida, apoyando los brazos en el tablón del escritorio mientras entrelazaba las manos y jugaba con sus dedos, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Collins, se acabó el-… —en un parpadeo el chaval le tendía delante de su cara, y quizás demasiado cerca, los folios con gesto cansado y la mirada clavada en él mientras se quitaba sus… Un momento. ¡¿Cuándo se había puesto gafas?!

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Ackles —reverenció a duras penas para luego coger su mochila del suelo, mirarle por última vez y salir por la puerta en dirección contraria a donde habían salido el resto de alumnos. ¿Iba a saltarse otra clase?

Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó, examen todavía en mano, y lo llamó a medio cuerpo asomado desde la puerta.

—¿No tienes clase ahora? —no le importó alzar un poco la voz, pues el único que estaba dando clase en ese pasillo a esas horas era él.

—Nop —contestó sin siquiera darse la vuelta ni detenerse mientras sacaba de su mochila un estuche, en el que seguramente guardaría las gafas que misteriosamente había llevado durante los últimos minutos del examen. Iba a perder la paciencia con ese chico. No; ya la había perdido. Definitivamente iba a estrenar su faceta de cabrón con el descarado en cuestión. Sería un profesor permisivo y comprensivo, pero no iba a dejar que un mocoso lo toreara.

—¡Eh! —en menos de tres segundos estaba a su lado, sujetándole el hombro y haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarle. Puede que algo brusco. El chico no opuso mucha resistencia, pero le miraba con gesto confundido. Luego desvió la mirada a la mano que estaba situada en su hombro y que lo agarraba con excesiva firmeza, para volver a mirarle a los ojos, alzando visiblemente las cejas ante ello.

Iba a conseguir sacarle hasta los colores. ¡El descarado aquí eres tú! No me mires como si yo fuera el malo, bicho.

—Eeem… no me voy a escapar, señor —y por algún extraño motivo Jensen sintió vergüenza y bajó su mano deslizándola terriblemente despacio por su brazo hasta quitarla del cuerpo del chaval. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, se había percatado de lo canijo que era en comparación con él.

—¿Sabes que si acumulas un 20% de faltas injustificadas pierdes el derecho a evaluación? —dijo en un suspiro, intentando volver al estado de calma que, hasta hace unos momentos había logrado. Llevó la mano que todavía sujetaba el examen del muchacho a su cintura, buscando de nuevo un apoyo y le miró cansado. Un mañaco con aires de grandeza no iba a darle lecciones a estas alturas de la vida. Y además, que era por su propio bien.

—Me he leído la normativa. Ya lo sé… —volvió a mirarle con su cara de _¿TúQuéteChutas?_ Jensen contuvo el aliento apretando los dientes con rabia reprimida, haciendo que sus labios se convirtieran en una perfecta línea recta.

—Pues no lo parece —aseguró con tono bastante amenazante dejando que los músculos de sus brazos hicieran gala de lo tenso que se encontraba al cruzarlos sobre su pecho, lo cual hizo que su camisa se ajustara todavía más a su torso y le diera un inevitable aire de matón de pub. A pesar del frío que ya hacía por ésta época del año, el incómodo momento que tan generosamente le había brindado Misha le había obligado a remangarse las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, buscando aliviar el sofoco que todo ello le había supuesto.

Aun así Misha no cedió ni un milímetro en su lucha por ser el último en tener la palabra, y la razón.

—Me sorprende usted, señor —respondió en un tono socarrón mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos quedando a poco más de 20 centímetros de él, lo cual era una invasión clara de su espacio vital, pero tampoco cedió. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por un alumno. Manteniendo esa escasa distancia, el joven entrecerró los ojos como queriendo hacer entender a un niño que no se debe cruzar la calle sin mirar y continuó, empleando el mismo tono arrogante—. El número de días lectivos este año, según el calendario escolar es 181. Si se imparten 6 clases diariamente de lunes a viernes tenemos un total de 1086 horas este curso. El 20% de 1086 es 217. Por lo que todo alumno que reúna el total o el exceso de esas horas sin justificar pierde el derecho a evaluación y se examinará de toda la materia en un único examen en junio, —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió, girando ésta vez la cabeza hacia el lado contrario— ahora: Yo he faltado 10 días completos. Es decir; 60 horas injustificadas… ¿Cree usted que he excedido el límite impuesto por el Departamento de Educación de los Estados Unidos para el curso escolar 1991/1992? Si todavía tiene dudas saque la cuenta individualmente por cada asignatura y comprobará que no he igualado siquiera esa cifra del 20% —una vez dicho esto, permaneció unos segundos observando al detalle el poema que era la cara de su profesor en esos momentos. Sus labios que, hasta ahora, había mantenido entre abiertos, permitiendo que la respiración circulara mejor, se curvaron en una simpática sonrisa transmitiendo numerosas sensaciones. Esperaba algo impaciente la reacción del Sr. Ackles.

—     …

Lo iba a matar. Iba a hacerlo. ¿En el estado de Massachusetts existía la pena de muerte? Porque a él iban a condenarlo por asesinato en primer grado con premeditación y alevosía a un menor en horas lectivas en un centro de enseñanza a plena luz del día. Con testigos si hacía falta.

Sin embargo no pudo más que entreabrir él también los labios, en un fallido intento de réplica. Pero sólo consiguió boquear un par de veces como pez fuera del agua. Y eso, más la facha de abusón que parecía habérsele quedado fija le daban un aspecto ridículo. Humedecerse los labios debido a los nervios tampoco ayudó. Gesto que pareció contagiársele al joven que seguía mirándole divertido, en exceso.

Ante su reacción, el desgraciado sonrió descaradamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura, haciendo así que el azul de sus ojos cobrara un brillo especialmente vivaz. No contento con eso, prosiguió con su discurso.

—No obstante, esta tarde pondré fin a mis asuntos en horario escolar y no faltaré más —acompañó la frase con una mueca. Una extraña mezcla entre sorna y consuelo que solamente parecía conseguir él—. Hasta mañana, Sr. Ackles —le palmeó el brazo como queriendo sacarle de su ensoñación y una vez pareció conseguirlo, ya que el rostro del profesor comenzaba a tomar colores más cálidos probablemente por exceso de tensión acumulada, le sonrió muy dulcemente volviendo a mostrar al mundo sus perlas blancas y le guiñó el ojo. Gesto que, por motivo desconocido, a Jensen no le pasó inadvertido. Sin más, se fue alejando de él a paso tranquilo, relajado y… ¿estaba silbando?

 

Y así, sin darle tiempo a nada más, volvió dentro del aula y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el tablero de su mesa, dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. Al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de que todavía llevaba en la mano el examen del desgraciado que lo había hecho sentir como un infante asustado en su primer día de colegio. Estaba un poco arrugado y eso le hizo ruborizarse. Había caído presa del pánico y había bailado a su son desde el principio.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo sacó el bolígrafo que anteriormente había guardado en el bolsillo de su, ahora, sudada camisa y comenzó a corregirlo. Leía y hacía anotaciones sin perder un solo segundo y a ojos de alguien que pudiera estar observándole en esos momentos, bien podría decir que estaba como poseído, porque realmente no prestaba la atención que debería a lo que ocurría a su alrededor conforme avanzaba. Prueba de ello era su compañero de Departamento, el Sr. Olsson, que llevaba un par de minutos paseándose por delante de la puerta de su aula con la intención de invitarle a un café después de un día de jornada laboral. Sin embargo, visto que no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejar a un lado sus quehaceres, desistió en su propósito y abandonó el edificio.

Tardó entre 30 y 35 minutos en corregirlo. Al sumar todos los puntos y colocar la nota en el examen de su misterioso caradura, Jensen no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo…?

 

 

 

Desde luego nadie podría decirle que era lento corrigiendo, ya que, puede que influenciado por las experiencias del día anterior más la ilusión que le hacía el poder comprobar cuan buen profesor había resultado ser para sus alumnos, al día siguiente tenía las notas pasadas a su cuaderno de seguimiento. Prescindir de un par de horas de sueño no iba a matarle, ¿no? Además, no había conseguido descansar más de tres horas seguidas esa noche. Demasiadas emociones nuevas lo asaltaban y no tenía muy claro cómo lidiar con todo aquello así de golpe.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y entró al aula. Conforme avanzaba el silencio y el alboroto tan típico de esas horas se iba desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en nada. Cuando llegó a su mesa, todos los alumnos estaban en sus pupitres, callados en su mayoría y esperando a que pronunciara palabra. Cuan evidentes eran los nervios.

—Buenos días, clase —dijo en un tono suave mientras sacaba lo necesario de su maletín para comenzar la clase.

—¡Buenos días, señor! —recibió en respuesta y casi al unísono. Eso le sorprendió. Y también le arrancó una sonrisa. Siguió sacando cosas como si nada.

—Las notas ya están puestas, así que ya no vale el peloteo —no hicieron falta ni mil palabras más.

—¿… y cómo han salido? —se escuchó a Felicia al fondo de la clase. Nadie más habló puesto que la razón por la cual el ambiente de repente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Ahora lo veréis —respondió igual de risueño. Abrió su cuaderno y antes de hacer nada más, pasó lista. Mientras decía los nombres iba dirigiendo las miradas a los pupitres, pues ya tenía claro dónde se sentaba cada uno y de esa forma era más rápido.

—Collins. Misha Collins. —o casi todos.

Los chicos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos y al lugar donde el día anterior se había sentado el tal Misha. Jensen no era una excepción. Todavía recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al corregir su examen y no podía creerse que estuviera pasando de las clases, otra vez. ¿Su corazonada se quedaría en eso y después de todo el tío pasaba olímpicamente del tema?

No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, producto de su recientemente descubierta decepción. Se sentía timado. Engañado. Desilusionado. Por un momento sintió aquello que se debe sentir cuando tu vocación; aquello en lo que has creído lo suficiente como para dedicar el resto de tu vida, se ve puesto a prueba por alguien particularmente especial hallado en el lugar más inesperado y en el momento más inoportuno. Un chico de apariencia descuidada, en una edad especialmente decisiva en la vida de todo humano; que llega, te hace perder la paciencia y te obliga prácticamente a perder la compostura frente a él y casi frente a otros. Y tú le subestimas sin tener realmente en cuenta sus cualidades y aptitudes en un campo tan controvertido como son las matemáticas, para que minutos más tarde te golpee de lleno en la cara y te recuerde que los prejuicios y los estereotipos son lo que más odiaste en tu vida y que te dejaste llevar por ambos. Que le miraste y le juzgaste sin conocerle ni pretender hacerlo. Resignándole injustamente al papel de desperdicio humano. Ese chico que, a un joven hombre e inexperto profesor como tú, le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, le había defraudado.

Agachó la cabeza buscando de nuevo su nombre en la lista, aunque en realidad era una mala excusa para ocultar su decepción. Cómo se notaba su falta de experiencia en la vida y en el propio trabajo. Estúpido Jensen… Has visto demasiadas veces _El Club de los Poetas Muertos_.

No tardó en localizar su apellido. Guiado por la vía de cruces rojas que adornaban su expediente, trazó la línea que le separaría de ahora en delante de la fantasía y de los ideales.

 

Toc, toc, toc.

¿O podría estar equivocado? Algo en su interior se movió. Pronto iba a descubrirlo. No podía evitar seguir albergando algún tipo de esperanza. Por poca que fuese. La mano le tembló ligeramente y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, expectante.

—Adelante —respondió tropezándose con las sílabas, que tenían prisa por salir de su boca. Ésta se abrió y por ella apareció la inconfundible figura del culpable de su actual subida de tensión. Estaba seguro de que esos orbes marinos lo atravesaban sin piedad incluso antes de que se abriera la puerta.

—Buenos días. ¿Se puede? —preguntó mirando directamente al hombre que, ajeno a él, le esperaba como agua de mayo.

Parecía menos fatigado que el día anterior, pero igualmente se notaba en el ritmo de su respiración y el color de sus mejillas que había derrapado por medio instituto mientras oía sonar el timbre. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Otra vez.

 _—«Claro» —_ pensó. Pero él era un profesional. No iba a dejarse llevar por aquella ola de ridículas emociones que le hacían sentirse inexplicablemente feliz. No—. ¿Éstas son horas de llegar? —eso estaba mejor.

El muchacho adoptó una pose de resignación y frunció un poco el ceño mientras paseaba la mirada hacia el fondo de la clase, en busca del reloj.

—No he podido llegar antes —intentó excusarse, pero Jensen ya no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el aro. Menos ahora.

—La hora de entrada es a las ocho, Collins. Y… —miró fugazmente su reloj de muñeca para volver inmediatamente la vista hacia él— por tratarse de mí, se puede entrar hasta las ocho y cinco. Ni un segundo después.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si de repente la tierra se los hubiera tragado y hubiesen aparecido en otro lugar. Lejos del mundo real. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y sólo existían ellos dos. O eso se le antojó a Jensen.

Oh. Un ángel había pasado, entonces. Pero ese momento duró poco puesto que la respuesta de Misha no se hizo esperar más.

—Pero son las ocho y cuatro minutos.

—…

—…

—… en realidad acaban de dar las ocho y cinco —puntualizó Matt desde la segunda fila mirándoles curioso. Al igual que el resto, a decir verdad.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al joven que por unos momentos se sintió como si de repente le hubiesen crecido antenas en la cabeza. Luego volvieron a mirarse como ya parecía ser una costumbre entre ellos.

—La próxima vez te quedarás en el pasillo —concluyó Jensen, volviendo a la lista. Misha rodó los ojos casi imperceptiblemente y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentándose en una de las mesas centrales de la tercera fila. Parecía que había encontrado su sitio. Jensen se alegraba de tener a un breve vistazo al centro de todos sus dolores de cabeza.

 

Terminó de pasar lista y volvió a sacar de su maletín su famosa carpeta de color azul, en la que ya todos sabían, estaban los exámenes.

Mientras nombraba e iba repartiendo a cada uno su examen, los nervios comenzaron a tomar forma y los murmullos aumentaron hasta convertirse en un jaleo que Jensen pronto se encargó de acallar bajo la inminente amenaza de bajar notas.

Conforme iban recibiendo sus calificaciones se escuchaba de todo. Desde suspiros de alivio a gruñidos o preguntas como: _“¿cuándo es la recuperación?”_. La verdad es que habían sido pocos los que habían suspendido. Y los aprobados… bueno, había de todo, pero en su mayoría rondaban los notables y habían un par de sobresalientes por ahí. Como profesor Jensen estaba contento, aunque en su interior se repetía que no debía confiarse y esforzarse mucho más. Pulir su forma de dar clases, pues se notaba que algunos necesitaban más apoyo del que aparentaban en un principio y que en general se debían corregir más ejercicios en clase. Y empezaría ese mismo día. Corrigiendo el examen en la pizarra y obligando a todos a que copiaran en sus cuadernos los ejercicios, pues en el siguiente examen aparecerían preguntas de los anteriores. Era la única forma de llevarlo todo al corriente.

Cuando llegó al examen de su misterioso-… ¿hoy llevaba al monstruo de las galletas? Ay… Dejó su examen boca abajo en la mesa y se agachó a su altura para susurrarle un _“quédate después de clase”_ que dejó al joven confuso y prosiguió con lo que estaba. Ya le quedaban menos. Aunque mantuvo su mirada fija en el muchacho observando en todo momento sus reacciones mientras miraba su nota y a continuación los ejercicios.

No le sorprendió comprobar que mirase las hojas con gesto pensativo y comenzara a tomar notas en una hoja aparte. Sí. Jensen no se había equivocado. El muchacho miraba los ejercicios del examen y luego los contrastaba con los que ya había resuelto en una libreta que el profesor se imaginó que tendría, el día anterior. Cuando acabó de repartir se dirigió a su mesa y comenzó con las aclaraciones, que suponía, serían unas cuantas.

 

Ajeno a la típica charla post-examen que estaba ofreciendo el profesor respecto a temas como: _“las notas han sido buenas en general”, “los que habéis suspendido no os preocupéis porque…”, “estoy muy contento con vosotros, chicos”, “blahblahblah”_ , Misha corregía y comprobaba meticulosamente hasta el último detalle en sus errores y contrastaba sus respuestas con las aclaraciones que tan atentamente el Sr. Ackles se había molestado en escribirle.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la llamada del profesor para que saliera a la pizarra a corregir el siguiente ejercicio. Jensen tuvo que volver a intentarlo, pues sabía que ahora mismo estaba en su nube.

—Collins —tuvo que alzar un poco más la voz para que le prestara atención.

—¿Mmm? —recibió como respuesta sin apartar la vista del examen. Así como si la secretaria acabara de interrumpir a su jefe en plena llamada telefónica. Jensen volvió a recordar lo exasperante del carácter del chaval. Bien. Pues jugarían al mismo juego.

—¡Misha! —gritó. Y se hizo el silencio absoluto. El chico dio un pequeño bote en su sitio y paseó la vista en varias direcciones antes de mirarle a él. Ahora tenía cara de cervatillo deslumbrado. Las gafas no ayudaban en absoluto a que se viera menos vulnerable. No, pese a saber que era de todo menos vulnerable—. ¿Serías tan amable de salir a corregir el siguiente ejercicio?

—Eeeh… _«Viva tu elocuencia, Misha.»_ —pensó. Miraba al profesor que le seguía observando con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, esperando a que bajara de la luna. Pero no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse y a salir a la pizarra tal como le habían ordenado con gesto desafiante. Cogió la tiza y se dispuso a comenzar a escribir cuando volvieron a interrumpirle.

—Déjame tu examen, si no te importa —ordenó el Sr. Ackles, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Hijo de… a los demás les había dejado que, literalmente, copiaran lo que habían hecho en el examen para luego corregirlo. ¿Iba a hacerle a él pensar el problema de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase a la que apenas conocía? Quería tantearlo, estaba claro. Pues muy bien. Sabía aceptar un reto cuando se lo proponían. De mala gana le dio el examen, se colocó en el lateral de la pizarra y se apoyó a ella utilizando el brazo como soporte, esperando a que comenzara a recitarle el ejercicio.

Jensen acentuó más su sonrisa siendo consciente de que lo había sacado de su terreno. No debería, pero sintió una especie de satisfacción personal al hacerlo. _«Qué poco profesional»,_ pensó. Y comenzó a leer el ejercicio con las pausas adecuadas para que le diera tiempo a anotar los datos relevantes. Una vez lo tuvo todo, se apoyó él también en el borde se su mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cuando quieras —dijo con un tinte socarrón en su voz. Eso hizo apretar los labios al chaval e hizo sonreír a Jensen en sobremanera. Cuando Misha se disponía a comenzar a escribir, Jensen volvió a la carga—. Y por favor. Explícanos lo que haces mientras escribes.

Esta vez el moreno le dirigió una mirada de odio extremo, a lo que Jensen sólo pudo corresponder con un fugaz guiño y una sonrisa. Algo saltó dentro de Misha, pero quiso seguir concentrado en el problema y en odiar al cabrón que disfrutaba de su posición.

Soltó un leve suspiro y comenzó a escribir al tiempo que explicaba al resto el porqué de todo lo que hacía con sumo detalle. Tardó algo más de seis minutos en terminar el problema, pues casualmente, le había mandado corregir el ejercicio más largo del jodido examen. Durante las últimas operaciones tuvo que bajar la pizarra superior y terminarlas ahí.

Jensen no le quitó ojo de encima, pero no precisamente a lo que escribía, pues ya sabía de sobra cómo lo había resuelto. En su lugar sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en como esos traviesos vaqueros descendían cada vez más por sus caderas ante los impulsos del joven por llegar a la parte superior de la pizarra, hasta quedar anclados en los huesos de las mismas. Lo cual ofrecía a Jensen unas vistas un tanto incómodas, en varios sentidos. Gran parte de su espalda baja quedó al descubierto al no llevar la camiseta metida en los pantalones y hacía frío. El suficiente como para que el instituto hubiese comenzado a hacer funcionar las calderas hace un par de días. No le gustaría que, después de haberse ausentado durante dos semanas, cogiera un resfriado y volviera a faltar otros tantos días.

Para más inri, la piel que quedaba al descubierto era de un tono bastante pálido, teniendo en cuenta que hacía apenas un mes que había cerrado el verano para dar paso al otoño. Lo que hizo a Jensen tener la impresión de que el chico tampoco gozaba de una constitución fuerte.

A pesar de ello y por motivo desconocido, no pudo evitar carraspear y desviar con disimulo cero la mirada a cualquier otra parte que, casualmente, resultó ser el perfil del muchacho que ya estaba acabando el ejercicio. El contraste de su pálida piel con el oscuro de su cabello y el zafiro de sus ojos, junto a esas gafas que también cedían a la gravedad deslizándose por el puente de su nariz hicieron a Jensen ponerse nervioso.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

—Ya está —anunció, y Jensen tenía cara de gamba. Misha frunció ligeramente el ceño y el profesor no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de inmediato hacia el resto. Demasiado obvio. Jensen no pudo verlo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en disimular, pero el joven lo miraba con cara de sinvergüenza no; lo siguiente. Cosa que pasó completamente desapercibida también para el resto.

—Eh, ejem. Muy bien. Vamos a ver, clase. ¿Lo veis todo bien? —dirigió entonces su mirada a los chicos que miraban la pizarra como un pavo mira al horizonte. Julie fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

—Yo creo que está mal. Más o menos a mitad de ejercicio… —ante aquello Misha dirigió su mirada por primera vez a la chica, esperando su explicación, que no tardó en llegar—. El planteamiento está bien, pero el método que ha utilizado para resolverlo me parece… no sabría cómo decirlo. Demasiado confuso. No es el que solemos utilizar en clase, desde luego. Y el resultado no coincide con el mío, pero claro; yo lo tengo mal, así que… —concluyó.

—Tienes razón —asintió Jensen—. El procedimiento que ha escogido para resolver la primera parte es incorrecto, por lo tanto el resto del prob-… —inesperadamente, no le dejaron continuar.

—¿Por qué? —espetó el moreno de brazos cruzados alternando la mirada entre el profesor y la pizarra, a espera de una explicación.

A Jensen le pilló por sorpresa, pero pronto recordó el por qué ayer había sentido cosas que, por primera vez como docente, ese chico le había hecho experimentar. Por lo que decidió omitir en su mente la evidente falta de respeto, para adentrarse en terreno desconocido hasta ahora para él.

—A ver. Como ya hemos dicho, el planteamiento está bien. Pero —tendió la mano hacia él y Misha no tardó en entregarle el trozo de tiza que tenía para que prosiguiera, sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra— a partir de aquí, —encerró en un círculo una parte de la ecuación— no se despeja de esta forma. Es más fácil convertir el numerador y resolverlo al otro lado de la igualdad, para que finalmente nos quede —escribía paralelo al ejercicio del chico para que quedara clara la diferencia—. x=6,2514789. ¿Lo veis?

La mayoría, como era costumbre, quedaba unos segundos en babia para luego empezar a asentir. Era el problema de las matemáticas. Parecían tan obvias una vez resuelta la cuestión, que a la hora de realizar ejercicios, de examen o no, ganaba el exceso de confianza y acababan por ocurrir estas cosas.

Una vez toda la clase pareció conforme y sin dudas al respecto, dirigió de nuevo su mirada al chico que le hacía compañía en la pizarra. Cuando se dispuso a mandarlo a su sitio a que copiara el problema, el joven apartó la mirada de la pizarra y la clavó en él.

—No tiene por qué ser exclusivamente así —contraatacó el alumno, para sorpresa del profesor. Aun así escuchó lo que tenía que decir al respecto, intrigado—. También puede despejarse así —apuntó con el dedo sobre la operación que había realizado él mismo y le miró— ya que es una regla matemática. Es a gusto del que resuelve elegir un método —e hizo un gesto de cabeza indicando la corrección que había realizado Jensen— u otro —y concluyó dando u golpecito con el nudillo sobre su método—. Las matemáticas ofrecen varias posibilidades para llegar a un mismo resultado que no varía, se utilice el que se utilice.

Toda la clase le miraba preocupada, pues, aun en caso de que tuviera razón, el joven volvía a hacer uso de un tono inapropiado para quien se estaba dirigiendo. ¿Es que quería catear nada más empezar el curso o qué? El Sr. Ackles sería un buenazo, pero como todos los profesores tenía un criterio, un método y sobre todo, un orgullo del tamaño del Chrysler.

Jensen le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, buscando algún rastro de duda, que solía ser frecuente en este tipo de situaciones, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo viendo una seguridad en sí mismo apabulladora. Definitivamente no se había equivocado con el chico.

Dejó caer todo su peso de nuevo en el borde de la mesa y apoyó las manos a los lados, sin dar la espalda a la clase. Misha esperaba su respuesta impaciente.

—Te diré por qué no debes utilizar ese método, en este caso.  A ver. Hay una, yo no diría regla, más bien una recomendación a la hora de realizar cualquier cálculo y es que: Cuantas menos operaciones tengas que realizar, menos probabilidades tienes de equivocarte —Misha siguió mirándole de la misma forma, aunque desvió levemente la mirada a la pizarra para comprobar lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo—. ¿Lo ves? Con tu método hay que realizar cuatro divisiones y una diferencia —puntualizó señalando el problema—. Ahora mira el otro. Una división una multiplicación y una suma —se levantó de donde se encontraba para situarse al lado del joven que seguía atento con la mirada su explicación—. Eso sin mencionar que el resultado no coincide. La solución es 6,2514789 mientras que a ti te da 6,9851501 —y con esto, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, buscando reconfortarle pese a su error, pues pocos hubieran llegado a esa conclusión después de dos semanas de ausencia. Misha no se movió ante el contacto, desafiándole con la mirada que se mostraba por encima del lente de las gafas.

El resto de la clase seguía observando con cuidado el duelo de cabezonería que se había organizado sin querer en el aula. Estaba todo dicho, en cualquier caso. La palabra del profesor es ley, que para algo está licenciado. El tal Misha se estaba pasando de listo y estaba poniendo a más de uno nervioso en clase. Excepciones varias, por supuesto. Richard a malas penas podía contener la sonrisa de la expectación, buscando la reacción de Matt una fila más adelante para seguir el espectáculo debidamente. En cambio Julie y Felicia se miraban la una a la otra preguntándose con la mirada qué sería lo apropiado en aquella situación y si podían hacer algo para evitarla. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que aquello no dependía de nadie más salvo los implicados. Qué incómodo.

Pero parecía que esa filosofía no iba con Misha que, apartando la mano del profesor sin ningún cuidado de su hombro, se cruzó de brazos en un claro intento de provocarle. Jensen se limitó a mirarle un poco confundido por su comportamiento, recorriendo a su vez el gesto del chico, en busca de algún indicio que le diera una explicación a ese sinsentido que parecía querer dar lugar a algo más serio.

—La solución al problema es una cifra que expresa a cómo se vende el kilo de patatas en el extranjero. Nuestros resultados no coinciden porque usted no ha redondeado en dos operaciones antes de hacer la última y eso, siendo empresario, no creo que sea muy rentable —escupió prácticamente de sus labios. Se le estaban empezando a hinchar las narices. Tenía muy claro que quería joderlo a toda costa y tener ese ejercicio bien  le costaba el aprobado. El muy cretino le había dejado el examen con un D+ y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el aro sólo porque el gilipollas cachas de turno quisiera marcarse un tanto a su costa. No.

Jensen ladeó la cabeza comprendiendo ahora la confusión. Claro que eso no le excusaba de su deliberada falta de respeto.

—El ejercicio consiste en averiguar el precio al que se VENDERÁN las patatas en el extranjero, Misha. No al precio al que las comprará el empresario al agricultor. Si redondeas antes de llegar a la última operación pierdes dinero, ¿o es que también te saltas las clases de económicas? —espetó alzando el tono y endureciendo la voz, haciendo que sonara más tosca de lo que hubiera querido. No quería ser arisco y muchísimo menos ahora, pero estaba claro que su falta de experiencia en situaciones similares le había costado perder la paciencia ante un niño, al que se supone que él debía dar ejemplo. Otra vez. Lo sabía, pero aun así, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Para alivio de muchos y disgusto de otros, sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase. Nadie se movió hasta que Jensen, que permanecía todavía en el coliseo de la cabezonería, hizo un gesto con la mano que pudo entenderse como un “largo de aquí” muy cordial.

Conforme desfilaban hacia la salida, los chicos dedicaban unos segundos a mirar al par que todavía permanecía en sus respectivas posiciones y que parecía no tener intención de ceder terreno al otro. No tardaron en quedarse solos. El último en salir tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta y el sonido que se escuchó al hacer contacto contra el marco, dio pistoletazo de salida al comienzo de la segunda parte de la Guerra de Troya.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi forma de hacer las cosas, a ver? —preguntó el alumno al profesor, sin mostrar ya ni el más mínimo respeto.

—Yo soy el profesor. Yo soy quien decide cómo se hacen las cosas, Misha. Más vale que te acostumbres —gruñó en respuesta. No podía seguir conteniéndose más, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Ni sentimientos encontrados ni constitución delicada. O lo ponía en su sitio o se arrepentiría de ello en el futuro.

—Es decir, que puedo llevar este examen al departamento de matemáticas para exigir que me lo corrija otro profesor, a ver si aprueba tu método, ¿no? —espetó en lo que parecía ser una carcajada, pero que quedó en un gruñido prepotente. Los formalismos ya eran parte del pasado. Le había tocado algo más que la moral y no estaba dispuesto a que lo jodieran gratuitamente.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra salida, hizo acopio de todo el mal genio que pudo reunir en apenas unos segundos y se disparó.

—Eres demasiado impertinente para lo que te conviene y por lo que veo, también bastante cabezota, así que te lo dejaré muy claro: —hizo una pausa, reteniendo el aire en su garganta llevando el puño cerrado a su boca, para luego apartarlo de golpe, dejando salir de ella todo lo que parecía estar quemándole por dentro —Ésta es mi clase. De la puerta para afuera puedes hacer lo que la normativa interna del centro y las leyes de éste país te permitan, pero del marco para adentro esto es una dictadura y yo soy el que dice cómo, cuándo y dónde se hacen las cosas. ¿Entendido? —asintió levemente con la cabeza dando más énfasis a cada palabra conforme abandonaban sus labios. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí—. Si tienes algún problema con mi método de enseñanza puedes acudir a la jefatura de estudios. Puede que compartan tu opinión y te den la razón —y se inclinó un poco sobre él con la intención de que lo siguiente le quedara especialmente claro—. o puede que no y tengas que aguantar el resto del curso a un profesor al que le has tocado la moral, con todo lo que ello conlleve —volvió a tomar aire y adquirió una postura mucho más erguida, dejando patente la diferencia de altura que los separaba—. Tú eliges, Misha.

Durante unos breves instantes el chico no pudo más que sentir rabia e impotencia. Pero sobre todo no podía evitar sentirse culpable pues todo esto no habría pasado si él, en esas dos semanas, hubiera estado donde se supone que debía estar. Podría enfadarse y lanzar cuantas acusaciones quisiera, pero como bien le había recalcado el cabrón que tenía enfrente, en una discusión seria, él sería el perjudicado y la baza que parecía haber estado reservando para el contraataque, se volvería en su contra, dejando a su paso unos daños probablemente irreparables. Y todavía tenía todo un año por delante.

Le miró y quiso matarle con aquella mirada. Pero no podía. Estrictamente hablando, por supuesto. El desgraciado gozaba de una posición que le permitía derrochar chulería por doquier y hasta en sus gestos podía palparse.

Estuvieron así durante lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, pues ninguno quería ceder. Hasta que Misha acortó la distancia que los separaba, quedando casi nariz con nariz. Jensen no se inmutó y permaneció exactamente igual. A esa distancia podían respirarse el uno al otro, pero no les importó.

—Hasta mañana, Sr. Ackles —siseó esas palabras y quiso envenenar el aire con cada bocanada, de haber podido. Pero había perdido esta batalla. Se retiró del aula avanzando hacia la puerta a paso firme y desapareció por ella, dando un portazo que por poco acaba con el cristal.

 

Jensen se relajó visiblemente. Debería estar contento. Debería sentirse orgulloso por haber inculcado algo de sentido común en esa cabezota que acababa de salir por la puerta, aunque hubiese sido a la fuerza. Pero en cambio, sólo pudo experimentar un gran pesar del cuál desconocía el motivo y procedencia. Quiso decirle tantas cosas antes de que la situación se tornara de esa forma… Parece que iba a quedarse con las ganas.

No quería enardecerse para engañarse a sí mismo. Se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir y puede que después de todo lo suyo no fuera la enseñanza.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
